Inconstancia es inminente
by Mecha Espectro
Summary: -G1-Oneshot. Por que en el fondo, él sabe que debe seguir adelante con su vida; pero al final, su vida misma sigue dejándole estancado en las mismas circunstancias. Y Starscream. Warnings: Slash Starscream/Skyfire/Starscream. Alusión Skyfire/AlgúnAutobot.


**Título: **Inconstancia es inminente.

**Fandom:** Transformers (G1).

**Género:** General. ¿Algo de Humor? Pequeño toquecillo de drama y quizás de angst.

**Personajes/Pareja:** Starscream/Skyfire/Starscream. Insinuación a posible Skyfire/CiertoAutobot (ustedes decidan cual *guiño* (coughcough¿Perceptor?coughcough¿Silverbolt?coughcough)).

**Clasificación:** T (Sólo para estar en territorio seguro).

**Advertencias:** Slash. Starscream siendo un Decepticon a toda regla (Es decir, nada de Starscream siendo El señor bueno). Ligero Spoiler (¿Spoiler después de 25 años?) de "Fuego en el cielo".

**Comentarios de la autora de antesala al fic:** -Porción estrictamente concerniente al fic: Opiniónpersonal/ Creo fervientemente en que Skyfire y Starscream, después de los sucesos de "Fuego en la Montaña", se ven en secreto en alguna isla desierta en mitad de la nada... o algo así. Ya figuraran ustedes para que ://D./Opiniónpersonal.-

Cuando escribí esto, me gustó... pero al leerlo de nuevo después de unos días...err, bueno... dejaré que ustedes juzguen :).

**Notas:** Servo = Mano u Extremidad. Glossa = Lengua. Mecanismo = Cuerpo en general. Seeker/s = Buscador/es. Bot = Abreviación de Robot, por que aparentemente me da pereza poner la palabra como es.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen… pero desearía poder tener en mi propiedad, algún día, sus juguetes, siquiera para satisfacer (en parte) las incontables ideas de mi incurable mente xD.

_Y sin más preámbulos, les dejo con la lectura!_

* * *

Sus ópticos eran líneas, frías, asesinas.

-Me estas rechazando.-

El bot más grande evitaba verle, incómodo.

-Tú, _Skyfire_, me estas _rechazando_.- Se distanció algo mas del espacio personal del otro bot, sentado aún en su largo regazo, sin apartar por un segundo aquella mirada mortal del pálido rostro.

Skyfire casi podía palpar con sus grandes servos el aire ofendido del buscador. –S-Starscream yo... no es que te esté rechazando… es decir, yo… yo no lo definiría exactamente—

-¡¿Ah no?!- El rostro del Autobot hizo una mueca ante aquel tono agudo.- ¿No me estas rechazando? ¡¿Entonces cómo demonios le llamas a esto?!- El comandante aéreo trató nuevamente de conectar sus labios con los del guardián de los cielos, quien _nuevamente_ volvió a esquivar el intento.-¡Lo estas haciendo de nuevo-!- protestó indignado, tercamente intentado de nueva cuenta.

Una gran mano se posó sobre su boca, bloqueando el espacio entre sus caras. -Por favor, Starscream, detente…- El susodicho le miraba malignamente, claramente molesto.- Escucha lo que tengo que decir, si? ¿Por favor?- Sus ópticos le seguían penetrando como rayos laser, y en un movimiento brusco y repentino apartó su cabeza de aquella mano.

–_¡Habla!_- Demandó con un chillido.

-Muy bien…-Esperó un poco a que sus receptores auditivos se adecuaran de nuevo ante aquel agudo clamado antes de proseguir, posando sus servos en los hombros del Decepticon-… muy bien, escucha, no es que te este rechazando, Starscream,- receptores de visión le miraron serios,- Simplemente yo… no quiero besarte, esta bien?- y con un dejo de disculpa en su rostro y voz.

El autobot esperó un momento a que el Segundo al comando de los Decepticons procesara aquella información, sus largos dedos casi involuntariamente acariciando el cálido metal de su acompañante, quién presentaba dificultades tratando de entender esta situación.

Veamos. Skyfire, de todos los robots, _Skyfire_ no quería besarlo. ¡SKYFIRE! Starscream dio un sonido ronco. ¡JA! Por Primus que definitivamente debía haberse quemado algún circuito central en su CPU o algo así. ¡¿Qué robot, ya sea alguno de esos pobres y patéticos Autobots basura, o alguno de su propia facción, no querría besarlo, a él, _Starscream_?! Y, retrocediendo, en este caso en particular, SKYFIRE, de todas las miserables escorias, SKYFIRE no quería--.

A Unicron con tratar de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que el gigante jet le había dicho. ¿Qué acaso le veía cara de imbécil? Ni aunque le ofrecieran el puesto de Comandante Supremo de los Decepticons se creería semejante… semejante _ridiculez_. Por que eso es lo que era. _Ridículo_ que alguno de su especie, _ridículo_ que SKYFIRE--. No, definitivamente le estaba rechazando, aquel grandísimo idiota súper desarrollado le estaba _rechazando_.

-Es acaso… es acaso algún otro bot? Skyfire…- Comentó con una nada característica suavidad. Tenía que ser. Aquel bufón había encontrado a alguien más entre su grupito de Auto-tontos.

Starscream resistió el impulso de soltar una risotada ante la mera idea de que Skyfire pudiera encontrar a alguien mejor que _él_ entre semejante montón de perdedores.

-¡¿E-Eh?!-

Y ahora se hacía el desentendido, aunque claro, alguien tan grande como él seguramente tardaba mucho más en procesar las cosas. El jet le miró impasivo –Otro bot, Skyfire, encontraste a alguien más y por eso me estas _rechazando_, no es así?-

El espacio entre ellos quedó en silencio.

Starscream esperó, y esperó y esperó por una respuesta, impacientándose cada vez más.

¿Por qué demonios tardaba _tanto_ en responderle? Por aquella pausa, cualquier tonto imaginaría ya que la respuesta era un si. Curiosamente, aquel pensamiento le provocaba un sin numero de sensaciones nada placenteras en su mecanismo. Al buscador le dieron ganas de expulsar el contenido de sus tanques. Puag. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto sentimental?

El transbordador por fin se decidió a romper el silencio,–Y-Yo…- pero muy cortamente, volviendo a encogerse inseguro.

Starscream para ese momento ya no le quedaba casi nada de paciencia. Por el amor a Primus, eso era un si! ¡¿Qué tanto le costaba decirle que si?! Que había encontrado a alguien más (sin duda alguna inferior a él) y que ya no quería nada más con--!. El pensamiento se detuvo ahí. El gran tumulto de… de _sentimientos_, malos, inútiles, alienados, nada placenteros _sentimientos_ provocando una traba en su procesador.

¿Había perdido a Skyfire? Por alguno de esos Autobots buenos para nada? _En serio?_

Sintió su spark contraerse incómodamente. _No_. No iba a aceptarlo. Y Skyfire lo sabía. Y seguramente por eso no decía nada.

-Bueno…- comenzó, luego de un largo rato sentado en las piernas del otro bot en el que ya casi no sentía su cola-¿Al menos me dirás quien es el afortunado?- una sonrisa casi casual se dibujó en su rostro.

Skyfire advirtió su mirada. Aquel dejo en aquella voz extrañamente suave era positivamente peligroso. Lo sabía. Sabía que después de todo hubiese sido más fácil darle a Starscream lo que quería, y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Pero no, algún día tendría que enterarse. Además, el transbordador no era como Starscream, quién parecía no sentir culpa, y por los días jugaba a ser su amante, y por las noches jugaba a ser el amante de otros (algo de lo que el gigante jet estaba particular y algo dolorosamente enterado). Estar con Starscream y con alguien más a la vez no era su estilo. Estaba mal. Llámenlo "Típico sentimentalismo inútil propio de un Autobot perdedor" como diría su presente pareja, pero estaba mal.

-Starscream… no comentaré nada.- Y claro, por no comentar nada en aquel comentario, sin duda aumentaría la ira y curiosidad (pero sobre todo la ira) del jet en su regazo. Pero no podía decirle. Primus sabría que cosas horribles le haría Starscream a su_ posible prospecto de pareja_ si el cruel Decepticon, en un ataque de celos (y Skyfire no podía evitar encontrar irónico el que alguien como el buscador, que gozaba de un libertinaje casi escandaloso en cuanto a parejas, lo estuviera celando) llegaba a enterarse de su identidad.

-Bien, no es como si no pudiera enterarme…- Y con ello se bajo de sus piernas, posándose elegantemente sobre sus propios servos estabilizadores. Por Primus, su aura era horriblemente _maligna_, y el tono suave de su voz no ocultaba para nada aquel deje malvadamente _conspiracional_ que le acompañaba. Sintió sus grandes alas estremecerse, y contuvo las ganas de gemir arrepentido.

Hubiese sido mejor no haber aceptado venir el día de hoy.

-…Y! No es como si _tú_, puro y _justo_ Skyfire, no fueras a decirme, por que seguramente no querrás que me entere por otros medios, no es cierto?- El susodicho miró como el líder del trío de buscadores flexionaba sus alas, su tono ahora burlón, y una sonrisa de misma tónica burlona, juguetona, nada confortante plasmada en su rostro. Si era posible, aquella sonrisa le hacia ver aún más perverso de lo que su aura indicaba. –Vaya vaya…así que tengo competencia, eh?- Burlón, positiva e inquietantemente burlón. –Pobre… imagino que… sabe con quien se enfrenta?- Sus receptores visuales… no le gustaba nada como le veían, mientras su dueño estiraba sus servos. –E imagino que sabes que no tiene oportunidad…-

Skyfire frunció la línea de sus ópticos. El ego del menudo Decepticon ante sí definitivamente no tenía límites… Decepticon que de repente se detuvo frente al Autobot sentado en una de las tantas grandes rocas de aquella isla, viéndole inexpresivo. El transbordador esperó a que dijera algo por un momento…

…nada.

-¿Starscream?-

Fue como una reacción en cadena.

En el momento en el que el nombre del jet salió de su vocalizador, dicho jet saltó disparado hacia él, y su persona, y su rostro y… y…

-Hnngh!- Protestó contra los labios del buscador, quién le ignoró, besándole profundamente y suspirando contento.

No, no, no, no, no, _no, no_, _no_! Mal, mal, _mal_! Esto estaba _mal_! Tenía que separarse de Starscream, tenía que--!

Trató de hacerlo, la acción provocando que el planeador más pequeño gruñera y le tomara por la parte de atrás de su cabeza con fuerza, forzándolo a inclinarse contra el jet sentado nuevamente en su regazo, y profundizar aún más el contacto entre sus labios.

Skyfire gimió en reproche. ¿Por qué era que, a pesar de todo lo que hacía para evitar meterse en problemas, los problemas siempre encontraban la manera de evadir sus precauciones? Ahora la pequeña glossa de Starscream trazaba insistentemente la línea entre sus labios, y Skyfire se encontró abriéndolos antes de poder mandar el comando de "No" a su procesador. Aquella glossa no perdió ni un nanosegundo en introducirse en su cavidad bucal, recorriendo con firmeza todo lo que podía. El transbordador dio un gemido ahogado ante aquella intromisión, tratando de resistir, de no responder, de no olvidar el por que esto, precisamente _esto_ no podía pasar, pero era tan _difícil_, sobre todo cuando aquella sensación se sentía tan _maravillosa_, y su spark no dejaba de latir con vehemencia en su pecho metálico, deseando casi dolorosamente a Starscream y todo lo que él quisiera ofrecerle. Pero no podía, _no podía_!

…Y su fuerza de voluntad se fue al trasto cuando sus azules, confundidos, implorantes ópticos se cruzaron con los rojos, apasionados, deseosos, _demandantes_ ópticos.

Fue como otra cadena de reacción, solo que esta vez, era _él_ quien la sufría. Si, _sufría_, por que esto definitivamente _no podía estar pasando_. De alguien como Starscream se puede esperar que pierda el control. ¿Pero de alguien como Skyfire? Si, y _Megatron_ era el Transformer más puro e inocente del universo…

Podría entonces decirse que aquel Autobot, que en aquel momento besaba casi con abandono a aquel Decepticon, -sus cabezas moviéndose al compas de sus bocas, que engullían, probaban, se separaban, y volvían a unirse; sus glossas recorriéndose y danzando con apasionado entusiasmo dentro de sus cavidades, afuera de sus cavidades, dentro de nuevo y degustando todo lo que podían; los suspiros, gemidos, sonidos húmedos que provocaba la acción entre sus bocas, expulsiones de aire de sus sistemas de ventilación y sistemas de enfriamiento encendiéndose, tratando de nivelar la temperatura en sus mecanismos- no era _Skyfire_, por que _no era posible_ que _Skyfire_ fuera capaz de perder el control.

Pero claro, siempre que el elemento _Starscream_ se agrega o suma a cualquier ecuación o componente, se obtienen resultados la mayoría de las veces por demás inesperados.

En cualquier caso, Starscream siempre obtenía lo que quería. _Siempre_. Y cuando no era así… Pero de _Skyfire_ siempre podía esperar obtener lo que quisiera, _siempre_, por que Skyfire era tan bueno, y tan dulce, y amable e _inocente_, y…

-_Aah!_ S-Sky…!- Gimió, separando sus bocas un momento al sentirse presionado con firmeza contra el transbordador, sus sensores captando la exquisita impresión de la ardiente superficie del otro contra si, dando un gemido ahogado y presionando involuntariamente de vuelta, resumiendo el beso.

_Mío, mío, mío, mío!_ -Starscream repetía incesante, como un mantra, en su CPU-_ Skyfire…_

El jet sintió como el susodicho rompía el beso, y estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido en protesta y obligarle a que le besara de nuevo, cuando sintió al planeador más grande presionar su cabina contra la suya, dando un gemido ahogado ante la exquisita sensación de ambos candentes vidrios chocando y frotándose contra si. Una gran mano se posó sobre una de sus alas, la misma tensándose bajo su servo en ferviente anticipo, y sin perder tiempo, se dispuso a acariciar suave y delicadamente toda su extensión, ganándose suspiros y pequeños gemidos apreciativos por parte del Comandante aéreo. Sentía la vibración de los poderosos motores de Skyfire en todo su cuerpo, los suyos propios cobrando vida, mientras sus sistemas de enfriamiento combatían con más insistencia contra sus caldeados sistemas.

Starscream sonrió complacido contra el pecho de Skyfire.

Esto era más que suficiente.

En un movimiento igual de rápido que la primera vez, el buscador apartó aquella mano con un golpe de ala y volvió a posicionarse cara a cara con el transbordador, robándole otro beso al que el volador de carga estuvo mas que entusiasmado de responder, para luego romperlo abruptamente, sonriendo ante el gemido de decepción del otro bot –En tres ciclos solares, aquí, a la misma hora- susurró contra un receptor auditivo, para luego lamerlo seductoramente, provocando que el gran bot se estremeciera violentamente, emitiendo un sonido que Starscream eligió tomar como aprobatorio.

Perfecto.

El Decepticon volvió a bajarse de sus piernas, extendiendo de nuevo sus alas mientras caminaba hasta una de las orillas de la isla, dedicándole una última mirada al Autobot y un –No llegues tarde, _Skyfire_- antes de transformarse, y salir volando satisfecho de vuelta a su base.

El transbordador, por un largo tiempo, se quedó observando como tonto el mismo pedacito de cielo en el que había visto alejarse al jet hasta perderse en el firmamento, sus sistemas lentamente reajustándose a condiciones de temperatura y funciones normales, sus motores deteniéndose súbitamente ante la repentina huida de Starscream--.

Su CPU por fin volvió a su estado estándar, procesando por fin el hecho de que no, aquel no había sido algún juego cruel de su CPU, si no más bien, el mismo juego cruel de _Starscream_, y que al parecer, él había caído en el _de nuevo_, prometiendo (si es que a aquel sonido inentendible se le podía llamar promesa) volver en tres ciclos solares, a la misma hora, en esa misma isla… _de nuevo_.

Esta vez, Skyfire no se contuvo y dejo un gemido de frustración escapar su vocalizador, cubriendo exasperado su rostro entre sus servos. Qué cruel, cruel, _cruel_! Starscream jamás le dejaría salirse del juego, _jamás._

Y, al parecer—No. Estaba por demás _seguro_ de que él, inocente y _oh-tan-manipulable_ Skyfire, jamás tendría la fuerza de voluntad para salirse por si mismo.

_-E imagino que sabes que no tiene oportunidad…-_ Y Skyfire odió a su procesador por recordarle aquellas palabras, deseando poder imaginarse estar de nuevo atrapado, esta vez para siempre, en aquél gran bloque de hielo.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Por que la relación que llevan ellos ahora también puede definirse como un juego, o al menos, así puede definirlo Skyfire. Pobre, _Pobre _Skyfire, intentando escapar de Starscream (ya que sabe que su relación con él no es sana) y sin poder hacerlo *sonrisa perversa* ¿Creerían ustedes que él es uno de mis Autobots favoritos? Creo que por eso lo hago sufrir… Pobre destino el de él –_incluir aquí un gran muahahaha y demáses_-.


End file.
